


Echo

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Gen, Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Lehnsherr promised Sharon that he would keep Charles safe. On the battlefield, it's hard to keep such promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

_“Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me?_  
_“Can someone hear me, please?_  
_If someone can hear me, please respond!_  
_We have a man down, I repeat man down._  
_Shot to the spine, blood everywhere._  
_We need medical sent to us now._  
_Can anyone hear us?_  
_Army Unit 536758_  
_Co-ordinates, 634-789_  
_Someone come in, please!”_

Erik’s eyes snapped open as he gasped for air, shooting upright on the small bed he was laid on. Pain shot up his ribs as he did, causing him to grunt as he shifted to sit with his feet on the floor. The echo of the desperate radio message he had sent out merely hours before plagued his mind, and causing him to look at the young soldier’s bed by his side. It was still empty. Erik swallowed. His hand went up to smooth down the bandages around his ribs, mere shrapnel wounds – nothing serious; nothing like the shot that young Charles Xavier had taken to save his own life. General Lehnsherr had never seen the sniper in the bushes. Luckily, the volunteer had thrown himself in the way; pushing Erik down the hill they had just finished climbing. The shot had echoed in his ears, Charles’ scream joining the cacophony of white noise in his ears. When he had recovered, he’d seen the blood pouring from the volunteer’s back, remembered the promise he had made to Sharon Xavier back on the streets of Westchester.  
  
_“I’ll keep that boy safe if it’s the last thing I do, Shar, I can promise you that now. I’ll watch over him as if he’s my own.”_  
  
He’d failed to keep him safe. He had failed to keep Charles out of harm’s way. He didn’t know the extent of the damage; he didn’t know if Charles would even survive his injury. But that was who Charles was. He sacrificed himself for others. Erik had seen him do it many time on the battlefield. What he needed to do right now was to find a nurse who did know what was going on.

\------------

  
Erik stumbled up from the bed, gripping onto the bed to hold him steady before taking lurching steps to the open flap of the tent, sticking his head out into the cool night air. What time was it? He had no idea. He stumbled down the steps, breathing heavily; the pressure on his lungs was more than he should be able to take, but he needed to protect that boy. Grunting, he managed to make his way across the walkways, getting to one of the surgery tents. Peering in, he could see Charles’ gentle face, turned to the door. He staggered in, catching the attention of one of the nurses who came rushing over, trying to help him out.  
  
“No! I need to check on that boy. I need to check on my man. You don’t understand.”  
  
The nurse followed his line of vision to the young soldier, and proceeded once more to tug Erik out and back to his own tent.  
  
“Xavier is fine. Well, he’s survived. They finished surgery a few moments ago, they’re just dressing his wounds and then he’ll be bought back in here to rest next to you. Then he’ll be going home.”  
  
“Home? Were his injuries that bad? Or is it his mind? Please tell me his mind is safe.”  
  
“The shot to his back has... Paralysed him. He’ll never walk again.”  
  
The words made Erik’s heart sink as he was sat down on his bed, staring at the wall. He was laid down, tucked up.

\-----------

_“This is your fault. I was trying to save you. It’s your fault.”_  
  
_Charles pushed Erik’s hands away as he tried to help him onto the van to be sent back home. His heart almost broke to hear the young boy – the boy he had been an older brother to back home – force him away. But then, who could blame him. If it weren’t for him, Charles would have never joined the army. He wouldn’t have left Westchester to fight for the United States. He would still have use of his legs. He would be a normal kid._  
  
_“I never want to see you again.”_  
  
_“Charles... Please...”_  
  
_“NEVER!”_

\--------

Erik once again shot upright with choking gasps that caused pain to emit around his body. He winced and carefully sat up, thankful to see Charles asleep in the bed just to the side of his. He stumbled up, moving over to gently brush his fringe out of his eyes. The brunet boy groaned a little, eyes flickering open.  
  
“G-General? Are you safe? Injured? I tried to stop the bullet-”  
  
“And you did a wondrous job, Xavier. Stand down, we’re in safety now.”  
  
The boy looked around a little, wincing.  
  
“Hotel?”  
  
“Hospital camp. Charles...” Erik slowly sat on the bed. “When you stopped the bullet, it was lodged in your spine. It paralysed you.”  
  
Charles blinked before looking away to stare at the ceiling. His face remained unchanged whilst his eyes screamed every emotion he was feeling before they closed.  
  
“For life?”  
  
“I’m afraid so. But the good news is that you’re going home.”  
  
“Home...”  
  
Home was an alien concept to those affected in the war. Sharon would have to redecorate the house to incorporate Charles’ injury and Erik... Erik would stay on. He wasn’t sure if the young man would be able to cope.  
  
“When you get there, go to 107th and Moor Road. Find 1475 and head to the third floor. It is the house of a rather brilliant therapist. He’ll be able to help you through this.”  
  
“Why would I need a therapist when I have you..?”  
  
“My injuries only warrant a furlough. I’m only off the front lines enough to recover – and besides I still have men out there. You’ll have your Mother and sister. Sharon and Raven will be more than enough to take care of you, Charles. Just promise me to stay safe and more importantly – stay alive.”  
  
“I promise, General.”  
  
“Good lad. Now get some rest. You need it.”

\-----

Erik and another General helped Charles onto the van, the other General sliding his crutches up underneath the seat.  
  
“Erik. Promise me one thing before we go.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“Stay alive.”  
  
They shared a grin before Erik took Charles’ hand, pressing two kisses to the back of it.  
  
“Those are for your Mother and sister. I’ve written ahead to inform them of you returning home and of your injuries. I do believe Sharon will have the house changed around for you by the time you return.”  
  
Charles nodded and the door was pushed up and clicked into position.  
  
“Erik.”  
  
He turned around, eyes exploring the young man’s face.  
  
“I’ll keep your house clean. Don’t keep me waiting too long. You know Mother would love to cook for you once more.”  
  
They shared a laugh and then the truck began to pull away. Erik kept the grin plastered on his face, waving as best he could to the van until it was out of sight. Sighing, he turned around, heading back to camp to have his wounds check. It wouldn’t be long until he was sent back to certain death.


End file.
